


this isn't perfect but it's damn close

by Angel_Demon_Princess



Series: Seijou Third Years [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, imagine: long hair makki, pssst Makki is an art major pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Demon_Princess/pseuds/Angel_Demon_Princess
Summary: Hanamaki had a long day at college, and he just wanted to come home to a nice night with his boyfriends. Well, the other two are running late, but Matsukawa is definitely not a consolation prize.





	

Hanamaki stumbles into their tiny apartment, wearing an oversized hoodie (that he stole from one of his boyfriends, probably Hajime) and a disgruntled expression on his face.

His hair, too long because he hasn’t had enough time to cut it, is swept up to the side with a green clip and what isn’t is brushing his shoulders.

It’s messy and he’s tired and his sketchbooks won’t stop falling to the floor in a whirlwind of papers and it’s been a long day with long classes.

“Issei?” He kicks off his shoes and calls, stopping in the kitchen to finally put down his sketchbook with a million loose papers.

His bag is unceremoniously thrown to the side, but he’s too tired to care about material possessions when he could be cuddling his boyfriend on the couch or bed.

Speaking of said boyfriend…

“Issei?” Hanamaki asks again, searching in the living room and the bathroom.

He hears a soft answering whine coming from the bedroom so he walks in quietly.

The sight is almost enough to make him melt, because his boyfriend is wearing an old hoodie and sweatpants and cuddling into a pillow. The blanket is thrown hazardously across half the bed and half the floor.

Matsukawa is stretched on the bed, taking almost all of the space up. His face is relaxed and peaceful, but he looks exhausted from classes.

“Hiro?” Issei mumbles, one eye cracking open. “Where are ‘Zumi and Tooru?” It’s barely understandable, with how scratchy his voice is from sleep and how he pressed his face to the pillow, but Hanamaki understood perfectly.

He steps into the room, sitting down on the corner of the bed with a squeak of the lumpy mattress.

“They’re coming; the train was running late so they’re still at the campus.” He answers quietly, brushing some hair out of Issei’s face gently.

All he gets in reply is some mumbling and a tug on his wrist, causing him to lose his balance and fall next to Matsukawa on the bed.

The other makes a happy sounding grunt and pulls him closer. Takahiro takes a deep breathe of his boyfriend’s familiar smell, cuddling closer to bury his face in his chest.

Arms are wrapped around his waist and their legs are a mess and he doesn’t know where he starts and Issei ends, but that’s okay. It’s nice and warm, and his tired body is relaxing into the sheets. He can barely think, but he knows one thing for certain.

He loves Matsukawa Issei.

“I love you too, you nerd,” his boyfriend grumbles into his hair. “Now go to sleep, I’m tired.”

Hanamaki giggles and cuddles impossibly closer, half onto Matsukawa.

But that’s okay.

That means there’s enough room for Tooru and Hajime when they come…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you thought, comments and kudos are always appreciated! xoxo


End file.
